My Dream Of Edward Cullen
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: This is just a dream that I had, of Edward. . .Cullen yeah, I'm obsessed. There is also a long entertaining author's note talking about my obsession. There is some mention of Harry Potter in the author's note. Rated K or K plus , I'm going with K plus because of the whole obsession thing. Happy reading!


**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **, but I do own this dream because it's, you know, mine.**

 **A/N and _Twilight_ obsession rant: I am obsessed with ****_Twilight_** **and my boyfriend hates it. The posters, the books, the movies, the giant plush wolf on my bed, my bull-dog named Jacob. Yeah, he hates all that, but the thing he hates the most is the screen-saver on my phone. It's an edited picture of the cover of the first** ** _Twilight_** **movie so that I'm standing in Edward's arms instead of Bella.**

 **So last night I went to bed late, at 3 AM. My boyfriend came over at ten when I was still asleep and my parents told him to go upstairs and wake me up. He didn't. Instead he just sat down in the chair and watched me sleep. When I woke up and I asked him what the hell he was doing in my room watching me sleep, he told me that he was doing an impression of Edward, and like Edward he heard me saying his name in my sleep, only not my boyfriend's name, Edward's.**

 **So that was awkward. So I decided that I would share the dream with all of you out there who are interested of hearing the dream of a _Twilight_ obsessed girl.**

 **Remember to not hate, because this is a dream and it will not be perfect or detailed and many parts are missing that I didn't remember. My boyfriend got a kick out of it when I wrote down my dream. He's the one jealous of a fictional character and I'm the one practically in love with a fictional character, so we're both kinda crazy.**

 **If we ever get married, at our wedding I want to play the _Twilight_ sound track from _Breaking Dawn_ parts one and two and I want the first song that we dance to to be 'A Thousand Years'. I love Christina Perri. I remember when I heard the song for the first time, before I watched the movie, and I was like 'Hey this reminds me of _Twilight_ ,'. Then I watched the video, and I was like 'Ohhhh, that's why. Though a lot of Christina's other songs remind me of _Twilight_ too. Did you know that she loves _Twilight_ too and has a tattoo on her arm that says in _Twilight_ font bitten? **

**I want to get a tattoo like that and a lightening bolt one that says HP in it for _Harry Potter_ one day. I also want to change my name to something Twilight related, either Renesmee, Rosealice, or Ginny, I like _Harry Potter_ too, what can I say. Though if I have a daughter I might want to mane her Renesmee or Ginny, not Hermione though, I don't want it to too obvious that I'm naming them after characters from books, though you can't get much more obvious than Renesmee so. . . .If I have a son, it's Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Harry, or Cedric. Cedric because he's you know hot and looks like Edward, being you know played my the same actor, Robert Pattinson. **

**If I get married to my current boyfriend, then the Twilight names, may not work, considering he cant stand _Twilight_ , I don't know how, but he can't. But he _does_ like _Harry Potter_. . .so maybe Cedric and Ginny, but I really want the _Twilight_ names. I could always adopt. . . **

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy my dreamfic, hey I think I just invented something, a dreamfic, lol (probably not).**

 **PS: I may or may not be writing a fanfic based on this dream in the future, I'm not sure yet.**

My Dream Of Edward Cullen

 _"I move to Forks. I know about vampires and Edward. I also know that I'm taking Bella's place._

 _I check in at the school and unpack. Then I ask a girl to show me around the school campus, even though it's a little late and classes will be starting soon. I know that I have to see Edward_

 _We walk around the green grassy grounds under the gray cloudy sky. Then I break into a run. The girl asks why I'm running. I say it's because class starts soon._ (I'm not sure if that was my answer.)

 _We arrive in the parking lot and I spot him getting out of a red convertible_ (I was probably thinking of Rosalie's car.) _. As we walk past the car I fan the air around my hair and neck, wanting to see his reaction. Then realizing what I'm doing is_ really _stupid I let my hair out of it's bun with some kind of braid in it down and shake out my hair over my shoulders._

 _His reaction remains impassive._

 _Then I whisper, 'I know. I know that you're a vampire. I know that you're Edward Cullen,'._

 _Then me and the girl go to classes._

 _Then sometime that I don't remember, we go on a date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he comes to my house to meet my parents_ (Who looked nothing like my real parents.) _I tell them that I have a boyfriend and he walks in, waves and introduces himself. My parents are taken aback by his beauty._

 _Then he says something that I don't want him to and drag him outside, it seems like we are outside a small market or something, I say, 'Do you_ want _my parents to hate you?'_ (He probably does, you know the whole being a vampire thing, and not wanting me to get the blood sucked out of my body, or get turned.)

 _Then I hit the arm of his leather jacket_ (You know the one he wore when he went out to eat with Bella in the first movie and book.)

(Then this dream get's weird.)

 _He asks if you have to pay for the samples in the sample containers at grocery stores and I say no, then I lie about dropping a tip in a bucket next to one, then admit to lying._

Then I Wake Up From The Best Dream Of My Life

 **A/N: So, I know it was short, but dreams always seen to go so fast, yet take up so much time, and I forgot some parts. And most of this was an author's note, wow. So review!**


End file.
